BOOK I: A Youngling's Guide to the Galaxy
by FarmerBill
Summary: Raiko Omari is only ten years old, but already she finds herself on the precipice of something bigger and darker than anything she's ever known. Her only guides to this huge and terrible galaxy are two Jedi she entrusts with her life and her future. BOOK II out now.
1. Prologue

**"Space... is big. Really big. You just won't believe how vastly, hugely, mindbogglingly big it is."**

 _\- The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Douglas Adams_

 _Arcturia._

 _The little green planet was almost dead centre of the Chommell Sector, in the Middle Rim, comfortably sat near Naboo – almost close enough to be considered a moon. Their interplanetary friendship with each other extended to close trade, interspecies breeding, a connective space transport that ran daily – and even representatives on the councils that governed the two planets._

 _The inhabitants of the planet were near human, short, olive skinned, with distinctive colouring to their eyes and hair, when paired with the symmetrical markings on their bodies – similar to that of a Togruta – set Arcturians apart from other humanoids._

 _Arcturia's main export was the fish found in the many rivers that spiralled across the small planet. Life there was easy, the weather temperate and predictable, the people happy, the economy stable. For many years, Arcturia thrived, the royal family just and uncorrupted. The capital city held an annual galaxy-famous market, where all cultures and species were welcome to showcase goods and services, in a massive showground. People travelled from all over the planet and beyond to sell and buy rare and beautiful things found nowhere else._

 _Bhāsā was a small town by the edge of the Ākāśī River, just on the outskirts of the capital. It was a beautiful place, of white wash houses with domed roofs, and on the other side of the great river, mountains stretched. It was there that the Omari family lived, and there that Raiko Omari had been born, ten years before the blockade around Naboo and Arcturia formed._

 _Falada Omari had been heavily pregnant for a while now – two weeks overdue – but she had known it would be so, and so there was no panic, at least, not from within the family. Within the Bhāsā community, the Omari family were tolerated and even liked, but not trusted. They had always had something about them. Some strange whispering aura that seemed to stick to them, and let them know things they shouldn't. It was strictly unnatural and un-Arcturian, and often ended any conversation that went past the basic greeting._

 _When Alioth Yu-Sen married into the family, everyone had expected him to keep his own name, so untrusted was the name 'Omari', but, as was tradition, he changed his surname to Omari. Then he gave her a son. The son's name was Kei, and he quickly grew to be gentle and soft like his father. His blood ran green like a normal Arcturian, his markings were brown, and his hair navy blue, his eyes little pieces of the clear blue sky. All standard. He showed an indication towards the Mājhi, swimming as well as he crawled – and the fishermen took him under their collective wings with ease. He was, by all means, a normal child, and there was no hint of any strangeness about him, and so, from a young age, he acted as a liaison for the Omari family._

 _Falada's youngest child and only daughter was taken away ten years before the blockade around Naboo and Arcturia set into motion events that would effect the whole galaxy._

 _She had given birth to a beautiful young girl with crystalline lavender eyes and a shock of violet hair. Her marks were a deep purple that mirrored her own, and the most beautiful thing of all, in her eyes, was that the same strange power that seemed to follow her family was stirring in her daughter. Stronger than it had been in her, and perhaps that was the reason the visiting Jedi came to her door, a day after her daughter had been born._

 _Jedi Master Mace Windu was doing a routine follow up on a terrorist claim when he had felt the tell-tale pulling of a force sensitive. He found himself at the door of a seemingly ordinary house, but the woman who answered the door was anything but – and the quiet baby in her arms was even more extraordinary. And so, when he returned to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, he brought Raiko Omari with him._


	2. Chapter 1

Qui-Gon Jinn could hear the Initiate's argumentative voice from the beginning of the winding corridor that led to the Dragon Clan's dormitory. It was raised in childish indignance, however, what was more than slightly amusing, was the loud voice of the Dragon Clan's Twi'lek instructor, B'ink Utrila, raised in equal fervour. Rounding the corner, Qui-Gon walked into the standoff between the instructor and the very Initiate he was sent to collect.

Tempted by the faint merriment the scene induced, he kept quiet for a moment longer, as B'ink brandished a broom at the purple haired Initiate perched on the very top of one of the tall cupboards. The other Dragon Clan Initiates were caught between concern and obvious amusement, some of them stifling laughter into their hands, some of them looking worriedly at the wobbling of the cupboard as B'ink resorted to the Force to try and get the tiny girl down.

One of the eldest in the room, a Rodian male, caught sight of him – and bowed deeply, blue eyes widening comically. "Master Qui-Gon, sir!"

B'ink stiffened, and turned around, lowering the broom. She looked torn between fury and embarrassment, and coloured a deeper red underneath her orange skin. She bowed mechanically. "My apologies, Master, I regret you had to… see this." She whirled on the girl, who was now sporting a huge grin, flashing white teeth, and the pointed canines typical of her race. "Raiko, get _down_!" B'ink hissed. Raiko hadn't developed all of her markings yet, only small parts on her forehead and cheekbones, but Qui-Gon could see some more intricate swirling underneath her jaw beginning to come in. She was flushed a faint green with all the excitement, and didn't look the least bit sorry about the disturbance.

Her grin widened, and with all the self-abandon of a lunatic, threw herself from the cupboard. B'ink screeched, and darted forwards, but Qui-Gon was faster, and with a gentle push at the Force, caught the girl before she hit the ground. She felt heavy within his Force-grip, and he realised she'd been attempting to catch herself with her own meagre Force influence. B'ink rushed to the girl as she landed, and brushed her down – concealing her panic with irritation. "You- _Raiko_! You could have been hurt – you're lucky you didn't hit your head! Master, I am so _sorry_ for her behaviour. She can be an annoying little tooka sometimes." Raiko's face grew solemn.

Qui-Gon smiled faintly at the girl's inquisitive look and probe at him. "I don't mind a little excitement sometimes, it keeps me on my toes." Her answering smile was brilliant – and he was reminded of the renown of Arcturian beauty. _She would be a pretty little thing one day_. "If you don't mind, Knight B'ink, I need to speak with Raiko for a moment." He could feel his face grow grave at the reminder of why he had come to find the Initiate. B'ink nodded, and turned to the assembled Initiates, and began to grumble at them to clear out and head to their next lesson. Qui-Gon beckoned Raiko out into the corridor, watching in amusement as she clambered up onto the window ledge to be eye-to-eye with him, watching him with a serious expression.

"Am I in trouble?" she blurted out, poker-face failing as panic made her pout, the line of purple on her bottom lip catching between her teeth. "I was just tryna catch a spider and put him outside, because B'inkie doesn't like 'em." Qui-Gon fought a smile at B'ink's apparent nickname, and wondered how much of the instructor's reprimand had been an act.

"No, youngling, you are not in serious trouble – though you should be mindful of your behaviour. You shouldn't worry your instructor so much." Qui-Gon rebuked gently. Raiko nodded, swaying slightly in place. "I'm here because something is happening to Naboo and Arcturia, and we need your help."

Raiko's brown creased. "Arcturia?" she asked wonderingly. The youngling had never known her planet – not really – but he knew that she had learnt the language and cultural intricacies as part of the youngling's education program. If there had been another option – a Jedi master, or knight, or even _padawan_ that had been of Nabooian or Arcturian descent, then Qui-Gon would be with them. As it was, Raiko was the only person in the Temple hailing from the Naboo system, and the only one with the knowledge of the culture and languages of the system needed. The negotiation process required delicacy, and intimate understanding of both sides of the treaty – and Raiko could provide it. The Council had been mostly in favour of taking the youngling – who was drawing close to Padawan age anyway – on what was going to be a peaceful negotiation. Mace Windu had been the most vocal about his disapproval, and if it had been about anyone else, Qui-Gon would have thought it was a mark of the Master's disbelief in their abilities, but because he knew both the Master and the circumstances of Raiko's admittance into the Temple – knew that his disapproval stemmed from a protectiveness over the only youngling he had brought to the Temple.

Qui-Gon also knew that Mace was considering taking Raiko on as a padawan. However, knowing Yoda's mind, Qui-Gon knew that Mace's attachment to Raiko would count against him. Whoever was going to train Raiko would need to be tolerant, and though Mace was strong and wise, he was not particularly… _patient_.

"The Trade Federation has set up a blockade around the planets, and the Senate and the Council has advised for me and my padawan to go assist in negotiations – however, we need you and your knowledge of the planets to help us." Qui-Gon explained, trying to read Raiko's face. It was blank, but he could feel her tumultuous emotions through the Force, flashing by too quickly for him to get a real read on any of them. "You'd be perfectly safe. It's just a negotiation, and I'll be with you the whole time."

"When do we leave?" Raiko asked suddenly, and Qui-Gon could _feel_ her determination and slight anxiety, palpable and heavy in the air. He wondered if the girl knew how much she was projecting.

"As soon as you collect your things."


	3. Chapter 2

Qui-Gon kept an eye on Raiko as she trotted before him into the ship, her robes dragging behind her – too big for her small frame. Obi-Wan had elected to go ahead, with a slight edge to his voice as he did so. Qui-Gon only wondered briefly at his apprentice's strange behaviour – the answer was given to him as Raiko entered the briefing room where he and Obi-Wan sat.

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed at the tiny girl, and Raiko's face turned mischievous and her smile became more of a smirk. "How's your ankle, Obi-Wan?" she asked, in her high voice, scrambling into a chair opposite Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan ground his jaw, and Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at his reaction. "That's _Padawan_ Kenobi, youngling. And my ankle is fine. You barely touched it."

"What's this?" Qui-Gon asked, and Obi-Wan's pleading look just spurred his curiosity.

" _Nothing happened-"_

"I wiped out _Padawan_ Kenobi in practice-"

They began at once. Obi-Wan made a growling noise, visibly swallowing back his words. Raiko had no such restraint, and bounced in her seat under Qui-Gon's amused gaze. "Padawan Kenobi was helping demonstrate in combat class, and I _got_ him on the ankle. And he fell. In front of _everyone_." She said, smugly.

Qui-Gon tempered his amusement at the sight of his padawan's red and embarrassed face. Though his padawan could be prideful at times, and the public defeat at the hands of a youngling had no doubt tempered some of his ego – he looked so ashamed to have his fault laid bare in front of him, that Qui-Gon knew he had quite learned his lesson. "Well – that is in the past now. _Both_ of you would do well to remember to forget. It does no one any good to dwell or gloat on past mistakes or successes. All that matters is the present." He said sagely, and Obi-Wan nodded, as Raiko bowed her head, cheeks turning slightly green under the chastisement.

Raiko looked sorrowfully at Obi-Wan, blinking limpid eyes at him. "I'm sorry, Padawan Kenobi, I shouldn't keep teasing you about it… even though it was _really_ funny-"

"Yes! _Yes!_ Alright already!" Obi-Wan interrupted hastily, glaring at her. His face softened under her grin. "It was a pretty good move." He said begrudgingly, and Qui-Gon could practically see the hero-worship spread across Raiko's face as her smile grew into a beaming grin. Obi-Wan shifted under her intense gaze, and cleared his throat, looking to Qui-Gon for help. "So, Master, what's the plan once we arrive?"

Qui-Gon let his padawan change the subject, bringing up the hologram he had received from Queen Amidala of Naboo and Queen Miah of Arcturia, and watching in satisfaction as Raiko translated the Arcturi speech without being asked, Obi-Wan taking notes.

She may be a little… high-spirited, but as long as she kept channelling her passion into training and learning, then she would make a fine Jedi.

* * *

Raiko hovered behind Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon as they hailed the blockade ship, feeling her nervousness come to the fore-front of her mind as her eyes fell upon the grey-skinned Neimoidian onscreen. She knew she had to calm down – but as always, failed. She had always struggled with controlling her emotions, and though she was put into the Dragon Clan for the express reason of being a little more tenacious and emotionally driven than other younglings, she found herself lacking in the area of control more than any of her other clan-mates. Even Choi-Gul, the little human boy that cried about everything, had gotten compliments from Instructor B'ink for his emotional control. Absently, she reached up, and touched her necklace. The familiar smoothness of the white pearl there soothed her somewhat. A reminder of who she was. The only thing her mother had given her when Mace Windu had taken her away.

Qui-Gon's hand on her shoulder steadied her as he steered her towards the landing platform, and the exit into the landing bay on the Federation ship. She had always looked up to Qui-Gon. Not as much as Master Windu, of course – but she admired how Qui-Gon balanced his wisdom and teachings with good-humour and kindness, and every youngling knew about his fierceness in battle. That was why she had made such a big deal about knocking Obi-Wan down. The most childish parts of her had wanted Qui-Gon to know that she was a good fighter. It was the only thing she seemed to be good at. She couldn't control her emotions, couldn't lift things with the Force, couldn't sense other's emotions – but she was good with a lightsaber. She couldn't wait until she found her own kyber crystal on Ilum and made her own lightsaber.

The droid that met them was chrome and silver, the shiniest thing on the dull ship that Raiko had seen so far. "I'm TC-14, at your service." Its voice was smooth and female. "This way please." They followed it into a conference room, Raiko hovering close to Qui-Gon, taking comfort in the way his swirling robe seemed to cover her from view. In fact – now that she thought of it, she could feel a slight sensation around her. Like something was protecting her. _The Force._ She thought, wistfully, and though he didn't see it, gave Qui-Gon a deeply grateful look. _One day, she'd protect someone like he did._ "We are greatly honoured by your visit, Ambassadors. Make yourselves comfortable. My Master will be with you shortly." With that, the protocol droid trundled off in a whirring of joints, and as the two Jedi above her drew back their hoods, she felt the faint encompassing shield of Force lift from her.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan looked around the room, grey-blue eyes worried.

"I don't sense anything." Qui-Gon said, folding his arms.

Obi-Wan shook his head slightly, turning to his master. "It's not about the mission, Master, it's something… elsewhere. Elusive." Raiko strained all her senses – but felt nothing.

"Don't centre on your anxieties, Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration here, and now, where it belongs."

"But Master Yoda said I should be mindful of the future." Obi-Wan's voice held a hint of petulance, colouring his crisp Coruscanti accent.

Qui-Gon gave her a small wink. "But not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the living Force, young Padawan. Set an example for young Raiko, lest she be influenced by your restlessness." Raiko smiled to herself at Obi-Wan's flustered sigh.

"Yes, Master." He said, in a tone of long suffering. They made a circuit around to the window, as Raiko made herself comfortable in a tall chair at the long table. "How do you think this Trade Viceroy will deal with the Chancellor's demands?" Raiko tuned them out. She hadn't the head for politics. She just wanted to make sure her people were okay. She was on a mission. A real _Jedi_ mission. She had seen the jealous looks on her fellow Initiate's faces.

As time dragged on, it became clear that she wasn't going to have any thrilling stories to tell. They had been sitting alone at the table for far too long – and even though she wasn't looking forwards to more boring trade talk, she couldn't help but feel a little strange about the absence of their host. As the door opened again, with no sight of the Viceroy, just the protocol droid bearing more refreshments, she could feel the tingling feeling of something… _wrong._

"Is it normal for them to take so long?' She asked, worrying at her bottom lip with her teeth. Two sets of eyes fell on her, and she shrunk back slightly. "I just feel… strange." She said, and Qui-Gon frowned.

"As do I. I sense an unusual amount of fear for something as trivial as this trade dispute." The Jedi master said, and Raiko's feeling of unease grew, as even Obi-Wan swallowed nervously, taking a sip of water. She shook her head at the droid offering her the cup – regretting it a moment later as her mouth went dry. Qui-Gon looked calm, and she shot him a sideways glance, trying to mimic his expression. Her fingers still tugged anxiously at her necklace, the pearl cool to the touch.

Then, something flared in her subconscious, a flash of warning – enough to make her scoot backwards off of her chair and onto the ground. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were already on their feet, lightsabers alight and eyes fixed on the door. The droid shuffled back hastily, dropping its tray. Water spilt across the floor, wetting the hem of her robe – and drawing her gaze to the ground, and she was the first to notice the fog creeping from the vent. "Master!" she cried, panic making her stumble back.

Qui-Gon's eyes widened, and he strode towards her, lifting her up and off the ground before she could react. "Dioxus." He said shortly to Obi-Wan, who blanched, and took a gulping breath of air. Qui-Gon looked at her, meeting her eyes. He looked serious. "Raiko. I need you to listen to me. I need you to get to the hangar as quickly as you can. We will meet you there. Stay out of sight."

He was bundling her towards another ventilation opening in the ceiling before she found her voice again. "Wait! How will I find the way?" she asked, breath sawing in her chest. Qui-Gon had time for a smile as he lifted her into the vent, his Force wrapping around her and pushing her up.

"The Force will guide you. Trust it." And then, the vent slid shut, cutting off her view of them and leaving her in the cold dark of the ventilation shaft. Shaking, she crawled backwards as fine tendrils of the mist began to creep up through the grate. Then, explosions of blaster fire from below, and the humming of lightsabers in action made her jump.

She shuffled backwards, unable to turn around in the tight passageway, away, away, _away_ from the noise and the gas. When she was far enough away that she couldn't hear anything, she let herself cry. Not for long, but she still had to bite down on her robe's collar to muffle her sobs, tears dampening the brown material. What she wouldn't give to be back in her dormitory, with B'ink and her clan-mates, and going to saber training, and even stinking science class.

But as Qui-Gon said; Be mindful of the living Force, be mindful of the moment. And at the moment, she needed to find them.

Raiko was no good at the finer workings of the Force – she knew it, her instructors knew it – it was a fact. She was too impatient, too distracted.

Now, alone in a ventilation shaft, with the need to survive driving her – it was the perfect storm. Raiko closed her eyes, and lowered her head to the cool metal, clearing her mind. It was easier to do so when the only sound was her own breathing echoing off the metal around her, when she was away from the fear of the moment. Raiko gingerly reached out.

Her awareness wasn't strong, she couldn't sense anything from the workers below her, from the vermin living in the storeroom above her – couldn't envision her next movements, see a layout of the shafts. But what she did feel, was a nudge. A faint whispering breath, an inclination.

 _Forwards._

She crawled obediently in the direction she had come from, eyes still squeezed tight, mind straining.

 _Left_.

Round a corner, over a patch of hot metal and cloud of steam that threatened to make her yelp in pain.

 _Right._

 _Right again._

 _Forwards._

 _Down._

 _Out._


	4. Chapter 3

Raiko opened her eyes as she slid down a chute, a bemused smile on her face as it emptied onto a pile of plastic sheeting. The landing hurt, but the fact that she was in the hangar after all was worth it. She couldn't see Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan anywhere, but she knew, some part of her still in the dark, calm place she had used to find her way there, she had to be patient. _Hide and wait._

She did, curling up small inside an overturned cart, her back to the wall, and holding her breath whenever a droid walked by. There was something unsettling about the battle-droids patrolling, something evil in their very creation. She didn't want to be found by them. She huddled into her robes, pulling her head up, and closing her eyes again, straining to find Qui-Gon. _Find me._

Soft thumps made her open her eyes, to see Obi-Wan land in a crouch in front of her hiding spot, sweating slightly, eyes wide and wild. A second later, Qui-Gon landed next to him, eyes finding her instantly. "Raiko." He breathed, relief clear in his eyes. Obi-Wan's gaze flew to her as she crawled towards them, and to her surprise, she saw the same warm emotion in his blue eyes.

"The Force…" she began, and Qui-Gon just looked at her, a knowing look on his face that made her blush. "Wow." She finished dumbly, and turned to survey their surroundings. They were trapped, and their ship was destroyed. Her heart panged for the crew they had left onboard. _They hadn't deserved to die._

"Battle droids." Qui-Gon noted.

Raiko watched the military-like lines form within the ranks of the droids. "It's an invasion army." Raiko realised with no small sense of trepidation.

"This is an odd play for the Trade Federation." Qui-Gon mused, "We've got to warn the Naboo and contact Chancellor Valorum. Let's split up, stow aboard separate ships and meet down on the planet."

At the notion of splitting up, Raiko felt her heart stutter. Obi-Wan seemed to sense her anxiety, and put an arm around her. "You were right about one thing, Master." He said, with a faint smirk. Raiko looked up at him, "The negotiations were short." Despite herself, Raiko smiled slightly. "I'll take Raiko with me. We'll take up less space then you will, Master."

Qui-Gon nodded wordlessly, and as Raiko stood up, legs shaky – he reached out and touched her hand. "I will not let anything happen to you. I promise."

"Please don't – the end of the trials are soon and I really want to build my lightsaber before Choi does." She tried for a joke. Qui-Gon humoured her, and laughed quietly.

"I will get you back, little tooka." Raiko felt that same Force shield spread over her again as Obi-Wan took her hand, drawing her away from Qui-Gon, and towards the unguarded entrance to a droid ship.

Obi-Wan made her hide first, crawling in the tiny concealed space behind a rack of blasters afterwards. This close to the older boy, she could see the grey in his irises and the worry in his eyes. He seemed to notice her examination of him, and attempted to smile. "Everything will be fine, Raiko, don't worry. Qui-Gon and I will keep you safe." Raiko nodded, and when he didn't move to stop her, curled into him, burying her face in his robes and trying to muffle to breathing, heart pounding in her chest as the droids began to board the ship. She felt his arms raise hesitantly, encircling her tentatively at first – but then, as the ship shuddered to life around them, he held her firmly. She closed her eyes, and in the darkness tried to find that calm place. _She couldn't_.

* * *

At first, Raiko thought they had made it away undetected – but as they were hurrying through the brush, Obi-Wan's grip on her hand tightened. "RUN!" he cried, and the bush nearest them burst into flame as a blaster shot went past her.

Raiko ran.

Raiko ran so fast that her knees went like jelly and her breath came out loud, but she didn't dare slow down because the droids were behind her. But she wasn't fast enough, her legs were too short, and then Obi-Wan was behind her, snatching her up like she weighed nothing and running with her to his chest like she was a ball.

She saw Qui-Gon before Obi-Wan did – blind in his panic, and squirmed in his grip as Qui-Gon raised his lightsaber. Obi-Wan seemed almost surprised at the resulting explosions as Qui-Gon deflected the plasma bolts back at the droids. He was panting, staring between Qui-Gon, and the Gungan that was looking at them all with confusion. He didn't seem to realise he was still holding her, and she grimaced as a drop of his sweat fell on her forehead. "Let go!" she whined, and he dropped her, startled. She landed on her feet, and looked up at the Gungan towering over her. _This_ , she was prepared for. Her study of Naboo and Arcturia had also included the other races sharing the planets, none more extensively than the Gungans and their underwater cities. " _Hello. It is nice to greet you."_ She said clumsily, in Gungani, and watched delightedly as the Gungan grinned, holding out his hand.

" _It is even nicer to be meeting you! What do you call yourself? I am Jar Jar Binks, miss!"_ She shook his hand vigorously.

" _My name is Raiko Omari! This is Obi-Wan, and this is Master Qui-Gon Jinn."_ She introduced them all. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were watching her curiously, clearly aware of their names being spoken. "This is Jar Jar Binks, a local." She said sunnily. Qui-Gon smiled slightly.

"We'd better get out of here before more droids show up." Qui-Gon said, and beckoned Raiko towards him. She went obediently, Jar Jar following them at a loping run.

"Ex-squeeze-me, but the mostest safest place would be Gunga City!" Jar Jar's accent made her want to giggle. "Is where I grew up! Is a hidden city!" he said. Raiko knew what he was talking about. There wasn't much on the actual Gunga City itself, because as Jar Jar had said, it was hidden, but from what she had read – it seemed to be heavily guarded. Probably the safest place for them.

She tugged on Qui-Gon's sleeve. "It's safe. And it might have communications we can use." She said quietly, just loud enough to be heard over their pounding feet. Qui-Gon looked down at her thoughtfully, before he stopped, turning to look at Jar Jar.

"A city?" he asked. Jar Jar made a sound of assent. "Can you take us there?"

The Gungan's bright expression dimmed. "On second thought… no." he muttered something in Gungani about _rude, banishment,_ and _sneaky pricks._

Raiko pursed her lips. " _Jar Jar."_ She said, gaining his attention. " _If you don't take us there… then all the horrible things will get us."_ She gestured towards the sounds coming from the droid army. Jar Jar blanched. " _They will get us, and hurt us and kill us!"_ Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, though not understanding exactly what she was saying, caught the meaning of it, and formed an intimidating wall around the Gungan. She herself wasn't exactly imposing, standing at 4"4 and ten years of age. The Gungan's eyes widened, and he turned to look at the sound, large ears twitching.

"Ah hah. Well. Letsa getting going then!" he said hurriedly, after a loud explosion. Qui-Gon gave her a wink, and as the Gungan began to scurry off, they followed, hope rising in Raiko's chest.


	5. Chapter 4

Out of the many things that the races living on Naboo and Arcturia shared, one came from two very different species with a shared biological trait.

Gungans, born underwater, lived underwater and died underwater, were not, in fact, a solely aquatic race. They were amphibious, suited for land and air, and as a result – didn't develop gills, but instead, a capacity to hold their breath for hours, due to an extra set of lungs that functioned like absorbent sponges for oxygen.

Arcturians, who lived in an environment which was 50% land and 50% water, were also – very slightly – amphibious. This manifested itself in a few small ways. First, they were good swimmers, compact and small, with long arms and flat feet with webbed toes. Secondly, their eyes were adjusted to see better in the water, not affected by salt or fresh water, nor the darkness underwater. Thirdly, much like their Gungan neighbours, Arcturians could hold their breath for some time. Not quite to the extent of hours, like Gungans, but certainly longer than a human. Raiko had researched everything she could about her people, because she was the only one in the Temple.

So when Raiko slipped into the water, and felt at home, comfortable in a way she hadn't in a while, she knew why. She pulled ahead of Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon quickly, slipping her too large robe from her body, wriggling free like a tadpole, and swimming towards Jar Jar, who looked delighted at her underwater grace. Her joy didn't last long, as they approached the main entrance, slipping through the bubble-like wall into dry air.

Being suddenly heavy again, and dripping wet in uncomfortable robes made her shift in place. She didn't have time to feel discomfort for long, as she grew aware of the disquiet from the other Gungans, as Jar Jar proclaimed his relief loudly. The quick approach of the guards made her equal parts thankful and wary. They may have been in trouble, but at least they were heading for someone in charge, hopefully someone who could help them contact the Republic. She touched her pearl once for luck as she followed the still robed Jedi.

* * *

There was no luck to be found.

She hadn't realised that the distance between the Naboo and the Gungans was due to animosity rather than literal distance between the underwater cities and the Naboo cities. But Qui-Gon had managed to secure them a transport, and though it was a little mean, Raiko thanked the stupidity of the Gungan leader as he fell for Qui-Gon's mind tricks.

Then she was crammed into a tiny transport next to Qui-Gon and realising very quickly she wasn't a fan of deep water as her eyes adjusted to the dark and she grew aware of the strange creatures they were passing. Soon though, it grew deep enough that she could only see as far as the front beams.

They were struck by a huge Gooberfish, and Raiko watched in horror as they were drawn towards its gaping maw – only to be saved when another creature rose from the deep and swallowed the fish near whole. She sat back, gaping. "There's always a bigger fish." Qui-Gon said, though he sounded slightly shaken. Their luck took another turn for the worse as their engine began to fail, and they sunk lower and lower, damaged by the Gooberfish's attack.

Raiko, distracted by Jar Jar's incessant babbling, was as shocked as the rest of them when after Obi-Wan reset the engine, the lights illuminated a crocodilian monster directly in front of them. Raiko couldn't help it – and screamed, loudly – clapping a hand over her own mouth as Obi-Wan steered sharply to the right, just missing the snap of the creature's jaws. It was after them in the next moment, and Raiko clung to her seat as they headed towards the exit of the tunnel, only to see the huge monster from earlier approaching. Obi-Wan's mask cracked, and an expression of fear crossed his face as his pulled on the wheel, steering them up and over just in time, skating over the plates of the monster's armour as it crunched down around the crocodile monster.

"Head for that outcropping." Qui-Gon was composed as ever, voice even and sure, and Obi-Wan did as he commanded, Raiko settling back against her seat, swallowing thickly.

 _She wanted to go home_.

She wasn't ready for this. _Any_ of this.

So, she had a little skill with a blade – it wasn't even a real lightsaber she had trained with, and she had only just passed her final Form. What was she thinking? That it somehow equipped her to be able to handle the outside Galaxy? She was useless. Weak. And the fear that was coursing through her just made her more unsure of herself. _She couldn't even use the Force._ She would never be a real Jedi.

Listlessly, she watched the world around her brighten as they headed for the surface. Breaking the surface to the glittering city of Naboo didn't even lift her spirits. If anything – it added to her growing turmoil. _This could have been her home_. Arcturia and Naboo were twin planets, two peoples intertwined, and they were in trouble and she couldn't do anything about it.


	6. Chapter 5

The air felt nice on her skin, gentler than the recycled, conditioned air of the temple.

She couldn't even bring herself to enjoy it.

A hand on her shoulder stopped her from following Obi-Wan and Jar Jar as they moved ahead. She turned, looking up at Qui-Gon. He was looking at her with worry in his eyes. "Are you alright, little tooka?" Raiko considered lying. Another look at his kind face decided her against it. She shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"I'm useless." She whispered quietly. "I'll never be a Jedi."

Qui-Gon frowned, dropping to his knees in front of her. "And why do you think that?" he asked gently.

She shrugged, stomach doing unhappy flips, and her throat tightening embarrassingly. She hated crying in front of people. "I'm so… _afraid._ And I can't use the Force. This is my first mission – but all I wanna do is go _home._ " Her voice broke on the last word, and she felt hot tears spill over. Qui-Gon looked pained.

"Oh, Raiko…" he murmured, and hugged her gently. "It's alright. It'll be alright. The Force is with you, whether you feel it or not. It led you back to us on the ship, didn't it?"

Raiko shrugged again, still crying. She bit at her lip. _Stop crying_. "Jedi don't feel afraid." She whispered.

"I do. I feel afraid all the time." Qui-Gon's easy confession made her hiccup in surprise, pulling back to look at him. His face was open, no lie in his eyes. "And I'll tell you a secret; on my first mission, I cried all the way there, I was so afraid. My master thought I had allergies my eyes were so red!" despite herself, she giggled. "You're a youngling, and you should never have been exposed to this. It's alright to want to go home. Every Jedi gets afraid. It just shows how strong you are, that you are afraid and yet you continue."

"Even… Even Master Windu?" she asked. He smiled.

"Even Master Windu." He stood up, wiping her tears away with his sleeve hem. "Now – do you think you can be brave for a little longer?"

She nodded. "Yes. I'm a Jedi." She said, firmly – and reached for her pearl. It was warm, like it was alive. "I can be brave." She said, and Qui-Gon's face split into a smile, and he ruffled her hair.

* * *

Raiko's first impression of the Naboo queen was one of splendour. The descriptions of the complicated royal outfits hadn't been enough to prepare her for the real thing, and for a girl who had grown up in a world of beige and brown, the bright oranges of the handmaids were brilliant, the intricacies of the Queen's dress was astounding.

She spent a good long minute staring, before she remembered herself, and bowed low. "Your Majesty." When she straightened, the Queen was looking at her.

"You're an Arcturian." Her eyes darted over Raiko's developing facial markings, and Raiko felt herself flush green. "Muri, come forth." The shortest of the orange dressed women stepped forwards, and Raiko saw the navy markings on her face and hands immediately. Raiko hadn't met another Arcturian before. Arcturians were not galaxy-travellers, and it was practically unheard of for an Arcturian to feel a wanderlust. She of course, had no memory of her own family, and she stepped towards the other woman feeling like she was dreaming. _Was this what she would look like_? "Look after the child, she is a credit to her people." The queen commanded. Raiko flushed with pleasure.

"Indeed. Youngling Omari has put her life on the line to aid her people." Qui-Gon said and the Queen nodded in something like pride. Raiko felt her heart fluttering, as Muri smiled at her and beckoned her closer.

" _Do you speak Arcturi?"_ Muri asked softly as they fell into line again. Raiko couldn't deny she felt a little safer in the company of the blaster toting guards – even if Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan did all the work to free a crew to pilot the large chrome ship. They ran up the ramp, and Raiko followed the handmaidens away from Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

" _I learnt when I was five."_ She said, trying to mimic the woman's lilt to her words. It sounded like a dialect accent of some sort.

Muri blanched. " _Five? But how old are you?"_

" _Ten standard years, eleven in a few weeks."_

"Ten years old…" Muri breathed in standard, catching the attention of another woman near them. She was pretty, with a timeless sort of face. "That's only four-years younger than you Padme." Muri said to the girl.

Raiko thought that Padme looked a lot older than 14, but kept her thought to herself, as the pair of them began to fuss over her.

Raiko basked in the attention, allowing them to outfit her in modified shirts from the Queen's onboard luggage, braid her hair, wrap her in cloaks and bundle her into a chair with a plate of crackers and dried meat in view of the others. She wondered if this was what it was like having older sisters, as Muri cooed over her developing markings, commiserating with her about the itching as they grew in. Padme was brushing her hair again – the woman had taken it in and out of its braids several times now, seemingly fascinated with the colour. Muri had laughed and ran a hand over her own low bun, her hair a dull rusty red – "Mine isn't as interesting… not like yours, _purple like jewels._ "

Before long, Raiko found herself alone again, Muri was asleep and Padme had left hours ago to go with Qui-Gon into the port in search of parts and experience. The ship was quiet, but the more Raiko focussed on her own restlessness, the more she became aware of another spot of awake mind in the ship. Slipping out of her nest of coloured fabrics and stepping around the sleeping forms of the handmaids, Raiko left the sleeping quarters and padded towards the source of the disquiet, dragging her blanket with her.

The cockpit was awash with red light, dull but bright enough to stain everything like blood. Raiko could just see faint lights in the desert ahead, evidence of the city. She wondered what Qui-Gon was doing, if Padme had discovered anything interesting. Her eyes fell upon the slumped form of Obi-Wan. He was very still, but his eyes were restless – roving the horizon, never focussed for more than a second. He started when she clambered up next to him, jolting in place and turning to look at her.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked, but there was no animosity in his question.

"Shouldn't you?" she shot back, just as gently. He didn't respond. "Qui-Gon is okay. He's always okay." She said after a pause. "He's the best!"

Obi-Wan smiled slightly. "He is." He said faintly. Raiko regarded him for another moment. She thought about what having a Master meant. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had a special relationship, even she could feel that. Whether it was due to their personalities coming together in harmony, or something else, she didn't know – but she could tell that Obi-Wan was worried. So, she stood on the low chair, and threw the blanket around Obi-Wan. He jumped in place again, looking down at the warm fabric in surprise.

"You probably shouldn't sleep in the chair. B'ink told me that's how you get a bad neck." She advised him, and climbed down off the chair she was on. "But it's up to you."

Raiko went back to bed, and burrowed down into the fabrics. She smiled as she heard faint footsteps come from the cockpit, and a bedroom door sliding shut.


	7. Chapter 6

"Obi-Wan! Obi- _Wan_! Obi-Wan Kenobi! Ben! Bennie! Wan-wan-!"

"WHAT?" Obi-Wan finally turned around to look at her with a deep scowl, from where he was reading something – probably boring – on a holopad, crammed into the too-small bunk space in the sleeping quarters all the crew were sharing. Raiko gave him her best pleading smile, and swayed in place.

"Will you practice with me?" she asked. He kept scowling at her. "Please! _Pleeeaassseee!_ Please – I'm not gonna leave 'til you say yes! – please, please, pleasepleaseplease-"

"Okay! Fine! Just stop!"

* * *

He met her outside in the blinding sun, squinting, but still with all of his irritation. He stomped over to her, sniffing at her bright smile. "How exactly are we going to practice anything? I've got a real lightsaber, and you've got…"

He trailed off as Raiko waved the hilt of a practice saber underneath his nose, the other swinging from her belt. "I was going to start practicing Jar'Kai, but this is better! Don't you think?" Obi-Wan took the proffered blade wearily, muttering.

" _…Yeah, yeah… definitely better." _Damn her and her saber dedication. If only she was so passionate about… meditation or something. Then he'd get a moments peace. He slid into his defensive position, and ignited the saber. "Hey-! This thing's tiny!" the practice saber looked ridiculous in his grip – yet as he looked down at the small girl grinning at him, he realised it was proportionate. _To a child_. "Tiny blade, tiny girl." He taunted, unable to help himself.

She rose to the bait magnificently, face contorting and body lurching as she leapt at him. He deflected her swing easily.

Obi-Wan would never admit it – not to a _youngling_ – but he found himself… working to beat her. She was good at this, a natural, switching between forms and styles smoothly. Looking at her properly, he realised why – the smooth look of concentration on her face was much like the look he saw on his Master's when he communicated with the Force. Her speed had picked up – and though she didn't have the strength to properly match him yet, or the height – he found himself dodging swings more than once.

Soon enough though – her concentration waned – and Obi-Wan saw the opportunity, and feinted right, swinging left instead, and tapping her wrist with the blade of the weapons. She yelped at the faint sting – and both weapons shut down automatically. They were both panting in the heat.

She stared at him, and it took him a second to work out what she wanted. "Oh! Yeah. Good, I guess? Keep your concentration. Why'd you stop?"

Raiko looked suddenly frustrated. "I don't know! Everything was going so well – but then I, I don't know, I reached a little too hard and then it all went away!" she threw down her saber and he raised an eyebrow, feeling a sudden surge of amused vexation. _Was this how Qui-Gon felt all the time?_ He hoped not.

"So stop trying so hard. From what I can tell, the Force seems to come to you easier when you need it, not when you want it. You need to _need._ " Obi-Wan wasn't sure it made sense as he said it, but as Raiko nodded seriously, big violet eyes blinking up at him in adoration, he felt accomplished.

"So I _need_ to kick your ass?" Her expression shifted to mischievous in an instant, and before he could blink, she had jumped at him – her surprise attack making him topple back. He felt sand enter his robes almost instantly, and then she was off of him, running back towards the ship and laughing gleefully, leaving him sandy and sweaty on the ground.

"Hey-! _RAIKO_!"

* * *

The next day when Obi-Wan was forced into accompanying her outside again, he decided to try something different.

"Nope." He shook his head at the proffered lightsaber. Her eyes opened wider, pleading. He narrowed his eyes. " _No._ Come on, I want to try something different with you." Raiko sighed dramatically, but flopped down next to him when he sat on the sand, shaded in the underbelly of the cruiser. "Lift that rock." He pointed at a chunk of sandstone sat in front of them. She shot him an unimpressed look. "Do it." He sighed.

Raiko squinted at it obediently. For a moment, nothing happened, and then it shivered in place. Obi-Wan reached out gently with his own Force awareness, brushing over the energy of the young girl next to him. As he suspected, she was hanging on too hard, reaching too deep too fast. It was like someone trying to hold water – the tighter she clutched at it, the more slipped from her grip. The rock rolled half-way over slowly before stilling, Raiko letting out a breath of frustration. "I can't." she said, voice low with irritation, and what Obi-Wan realised as she flushed green, was embarrassment.

"What did I tell you yesterday? Stop trying so hard – let it flow through you. It's not something you can want to use, not something you can hold and bend to your wishes." Obi-Wan said gently. In demonstration, he gently tugged at the Force, questioning, probing, and in response – the rock rose up a few feet. "You're young. You can't expect to have complete control and mastery over the Force right away. It takes a Master years to be able to access and use the Force at will."

Raiko was listening intently, and when the rock touched down again, she closed her eyes. After a moment, Obi-Wan revelling in the peace and quiet, her face took on the same smooth stillness it had in their fight. Trembling, the rock rose from the ground – and Obi-Wan felt satisfaction and something like pride unfurl in his chest. Raiko opened her eyes, the sudden flash of violet startling against her tan skin. A smile grew across her face as she took in the floating rock, even as it dipped unsteadily. "Thank you, Obi-Wan." She said brightly.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile at her infectious energy. She seemed to emanate her emotion for all the world to see. _Maybe he could help her with that next_. "It's alright."

"You're gonna make a _great_ Master one day!" Raiko said, clambering to her feet, and Obi-Wan felt his heart skip a beat at the prospect. He'd never given much thought to the matter – he'd always thought he was destined to be a warrior, a negotiator – but at the warm pride simmering in his belly as Raiko skipped back onto the ship, he wondered what it would be like to be a teacher.


	8. Chapter 7

Raiko heard the panicked voices from the gallery, and jumped down from her position on Muri's lap, running towards the cockpit. Coming through the door, she almost collided with the Queen's security captain. "What's going on?" she asked, and when no-one spared her an answered, wriggled her way towards the front. To her surprise, she came face to face with a boy, who looked to be her age, with bright blue eyes and dirty blond hair. "Who's this?" she blurted, eyes going wide in surprise.

"Qui-Gon's in trouble. Fly low." Obi-Wan said finally, directing his speech to the pilot.

The boy had turned to face her fully. "My name's Anakin. Who are _you_?" he asked brashly, with a little too much confidence for his position. Raiko realised he must have been a little scared.

"I'm Raiko. Its nice to meet you Anakin." She stuck out her hand, watching as his eyes trawled over her markings interestedly before he took her hand. His hands were shaking slightly, but his grip was firm.

It was only when she reached Qui-Gon's side did she realise they were still clinging to each other. But Anakin didn't seem to want to let go. Right there, as they rocketed towards freedom and away from the hellish planet, Raiko promised herself she would protect this boy. She would look after him. That's what Jedi did.

* * *

Raiko was awoken later that night by the murmur of voices around her. She cracked one eye open, focussing on Padme talking to Anakin who was curled up beside her. She'd gone to find the boy and had fallen asleep next to him, tired from her Force work earlier in the day. Now, she was aware of him shivering slightly, the sadness in his voice as he spoke with Padme. A warmth was draped over them both, Padme's fingers lingering on her cheek for a moment.

"- _The Queen is worried. Her people are suffering, dying, she must convince the Senate to intervene, or… I'm not sure what will happen."_

 _"I made this for you…"_

Raiko drifted back to sleep, dimly aware of something emanating from the boy next to her, deep and mourning, tinged with hope. _The Force was strong in him,_ she thought dazedly, before sleep claimed her.

* * *

A sort of calm settled over her as she got off the cruiser on Coruscant, the energy of the place familiar to her. Even the sight of Chancellor Palpatine and the Chancellor Valorum were so familiar that she couldn't help but smile at the sight of them, bowing low in front of them, and tugging Anakin's sleeve to force him down with her. He shot her a confused look, and to her surprise, she felt _something_ nudge at her awareness, a curiosity. She leant over to him as the Queen approached. "They're very important in the Government. Palpatine is a friend to the Jedi." Anakin nodded.

She stepped further out of the way, settling against Obi-Wan's legs as Anakin hid slightly in Qui-Gon's robes. She watched, interestedly, as Padme shot Anakin a smile, and felt a tingle in Force from her new friend. She looked up, to see Obi-Wan already watching Anakin, brow furrowed slightly. He seemed to feel her gaze on him and turned his eyes to her, smiling slightly, and tugging on one of her braids. She muffled a giggle, and turned back to the conversation.

Qui-Gon had paused in front of Valorum. "I must speak with the Jedi Council immediately, the situation has become much more complicated, and this little one needs to get home." Valorum spared her a glance, eyes – as most people did – flickering over her skin.

"Of course. I'll arrange for another transport."

It was only then that Raiko realised that Anakin wasn't with them. She turned, spotting him leaving in the crowd of Naboo. He turned, meeting her gaze and frowning. "Master Qui-Gon, why isn't Anakin coming with us?" she asked worriedly.

Qui-Gon patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, little tooka, you'll see him soon enough. For now he should stay with the Queen – until the matter of his training is addressed." Raiko watched, with a slight pout, as Anakin was hurried along by Padme – his transport disappearing into the distance before she could blink.

* * *

The quiet peace of the Jedi temple settled over her the second she stepped inside.

The high arch ways, the old statues and relics, the brown robed beings walking through seemed like a dream after the wild adventure she had just had. All of sudden, she was aware of just how slow things moved there – how time was slow and trickling, like a dammed river flowing lazily over immovable stones.

All of a sudden, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were the most familiar things to her – because, as a group of initiates noticed her, and hurried over – she became aware of the wide-eyed innocence in their eyes. They hadn't experienced death, nor war, nor danger – and as they began to babble at her, asking questions, demanding stories, explanations, she realised just how different things were now. How different she was. She became aware of the simmering restlessness in her belly, the knowledge that things were changing in the galaxy and that peace was hanging by a thread and that her people were in danger. And the only people in that moment who seemed to understand, were Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi, the latter of which was looking at her with a worry and faint irritation that Raiko knew inherently wasn't actually directed at her.

"Raiko will be back to answer all your questions soon." Qui-Gon was suddenly there, a familiar presence at her back, hands settling on her shoulders, fending off her clan mates. "She needs to accompany me to the Council first, and then I promise she will be right back."

The sighs and whines of disappointment made Qui-Gon chuckle, but stay unrelenting as he steered Raiko out the crowd, Obi-Wan walking ahead and serving as a spear-head, parting the crowds around them.

Raiko had only been to the Council room once before, when she had sworn into the Dragon Clan. It remained as it did in her memory – a place so thick with the Force and ancient wisdom that she could feel it heavy on her skin.

Yoda's eyes on her were searching, but she couldn't help but look to Mace Windu, who was watching her with a faint crease to his brow. "Youngling Omari – pleased we are, to see you here in one piece." Yoda said finally. "Our apologies, we extend. A dangerous mission, we did not expect."

Raiko bowed her head. "I'm okay. I'm glad I went." She said quietly, watching as Mace's eyebrow went up and Yoda tilted his head curiously. "It was… really scary. But now I know, about the evil. About the bad things in the galaxy. I know why we are needed. What we have to fight." She said uncertainly, haltingly.

"A warrior's spirit, you have." Yoda smiled slightly. "Interesting, it will be, to see what sort of Jedi you become."

"Return to your clan room, Initiate. Rest well, because the final trials are soon – and it will be a difficult journey into the caves." Mace Windu's voice was as removed as usual, but there was a faint pleased look in his eye, and Raiko felt her eyes widen at the proposition of venturing into the Ilum caves so soon.

"I'm going to make my saber?" Her excitement spilled over. Yoda inclined his head indulgently.

"Your time it is, to become a padawan learner. Your bravery on this mission, a trial completes."

Raiko bowed low again, and turned to leave, catching the edge of Qui-Gon's pleased smile. Before she could stop herself, she turned and barrelled back into him, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him tightly. "Thank you." She whispered into his midsection. He gave a surprised chuckle, and patted her head. She released him, and bowing again to the Masters, feeling her cheeks burning green, backed out of the room.

She could feel the seriousness settle over the room as the door swung shut behind her, and sobered, remembering the danger Qui-Gon had experienced on Tatooine. _A sith_. She thought to herself, and shuddered at the implications of such a thing.


	9. Chapter 8

Raiko didn't know when they had left the Temple – but when she awoke early the next morning, surrounded by the familiar sounds of her clan mates, snuffling, snoring, rustling – she became aware of a distinct absence, almost like an ache in her chest. Fearing the worse, she left her bunk soundlessly, climbing across the bunks to get to the door.

She had almost made it out of the dormitory when a throat cleared behind her. She turned in place to see the unimpressed stare of B'ink. The Twi'lek had disguised her relief at Raiko's return as she usually did – with muttered admonishments, and brusque affection. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I need to see Qui-Gon." She said, inching towards the door.

B'ink looked sad. "Didn't you know, tooka? They left last night, for Naboo – the Queen wished to return and they were ordered to accompany her, along with the Skywalker boy."

Raiko felt her heart skip a beat. "W-what?" she turned to the window, searching the sky, as if she would be able to spot the cruiser and bring them back. "But that's too dangerous! Don't they realise – they're walking straight into a trap!"

B'ink drew nearer to her, and picked her up. "It's alright, Raiko." She hushed her, and Raiko realised she was near to tears.

"Can't you feel it?" she asked, clutching at her chest. "I can feel them getting closer to… the end." The more she thought about, the more she realised that was what was so cold and empty in her chest. Both the absence of the two Jedi whose Force signatures she was familiar with, and the looming danger she could sense. B'ink looked at her in surprise.

"Your senses have improved." She said, almost accusingly.

Raiko shrugged. _What did it matter, when they were going to their doom?_

* * *

The hours trickled by, day faded into night – and still there was no word.

Raiko could feel them, humming in her peripheries, but had no idea how to reach them. Her distraction was obvious. She was defeated in saber training, was absent from dinner-time conversation, and could barely concentrate when Yoda himself came down to discuss the upcoming Ilum excursion with the padawan candidates.

 _If only she was stronger with the Force, maybe she could… contact them, help them somehow._

She opted out of meditation, claiming a headache, and wandered aimlessly.

Somehow, she ended up in the projection room. Someone had left a holobead on, and when she walked in she was surrounded by stars. For a second, she relived the wonder she had felt as a toddler, when the magic of the projection had made her long boring day of training worth it.

Surrounded by the galaxy, she felt the first tremor of fear.

Raiko didn't know it – she had no grasp on the Force, merely an idea – but she had bonded with the two Jedi she had spent so much time with, so much trauma with. Her bond with Anakin was more one sided, created by Anakin's own raw Force ability, too powerful for either of the children to understand. The fear currently coursing through her was not her own – but that was the only thing she was sure of.

Then pain.

She fell to her knees with the force of it – screaming a scream that was not her own as horror filled her then, rage. White hot and burning, her body went rigid with the intensity of it. Tempering it then, cool and hissing like ice water on hot durasteel – an icy cold emanation of revenge. A desperation.

Timidly, unable to do anything more, Raiko offered her own calm, her adoration, her confidence despite the turmoil coming through the bonds.

The cold dissipated somewhat, and Raiko could only hope she had gotten through. Resolve came through then, and then, quick as lightning, victory. Bright and white-hot, satisfaction and victory only lasted for a second through one link before it faded into a deep, dark mourning. Through the other link, sun through clouds, the victorious spirit soared.

But the most distressing part of all of it was the slow dissipation of the pain of the first bond. It was fading, everything fading. The emotions flashing through the bond were fleeting – and Raiko knew that the worst had happened.

Surrounded by the bright specks of life, Raiko felt her first death as keenly as if someone was wrenching a lightsaber through her heart. Raiko cried herself to sleep on the floor of the projection room, waking to B'ink's hands on her cheeks, and the Twi'lek's own tears falling on her forehead, and her mother's pearl burning a hole against her collarbone.

* * *

Raiko stood next to Obi-Wan at the funeral pyre.

Next to him, she could feel him more clearly. The faintly surprised look that had to sprung to life in his eyes when she had greeted him upon his return – as if he was seeing her for the first time – told her that she wasn't the only one experiencing the connection.

He was keeping his walls up high – but she could feel his sorrow, his turmoil as the flames licked over the body of Qui-Gon Jinn. Hidden by the folds of their robes, Raiko reached for him, and touched his hand. He didn't look at her, but she could feel a flicker of surprise, and then acceptance. His hand tightened around hers, and she shifted closer to the older boy. On her other side, Anakin was crying, and she reached for him as well. He drew closer easily, interlinking their fingers and leaning into her. His own sadness mingled with excitement; just moments earlier, Obi-Wan had told him of his training. Part of her, her petty childish side, had been jealous of Anakin – being allowed to become a padawan so easily. A different part of her, the better part of her, was thankful that she'd have a friend with her in the Ilum caves.

It was cold there, and a part of her could feel it in her bones already.

The pyre burned ever higher, and Raiko swallowed around the lump in her throat. It was bittersweet, the comfort offered through the bonds on both sides of her. They were bound now, whether they knew it or not. She could feel them on the edge of precipice, the galaxy before them, the dark unknown on the prowl, calling them forth to battle.


	10. Chapter 9

Ilum was colder than she'd been preparing for.

It settled through her layers and deep into her marrow. Her and Anakin were the youngest of the group of Initiates being considered for padawan training, and it was partly that, and partly the comfort of having one of her best friends there with her.

She was nervous, nervous about what would happen inside the caves, and what would happen when she left. She'd been summoned to the Council chambers as was routine before the trip – and had been connected with her new master.

Plo Koon was known for his level-headedness and his wisdom, as well as his private, yet deeply emotional connection to the Force. Part of her had been disappointed when Mace Windu had left the room. But it was clear, even to her, that Plo Koon was the best choice for her, especially considering her tenuous connection to the physical Force. Plo Koon had been mostly quiet when they had been left alone, but behind his unreadable visage, Raiko could feel him inspecting her. She'd been unable to hide her emotional Force bonds with Obi-Wan and Anakin.

" _Interesting. It's a strong bond you share with each of them."_

 _Raiko had nodded reluctantly. "I could feel them. On Naboo. I felt Master Qui-Gon…"_

 _She was unable to finish her sentence, and felt the familiar wave of sorrow and confusion rise in her. Plo Koon had only to reach out and touch her hand – and for the first time in weeks, Raiko felt settled, as his Force signature intertwined with hers, cool and soothing, like a menthol balm. She had stared at him in wonder, and she got the sense that behind his mask, he was smiling at her. "I will teach you to control it."_

Raiko turned to look at Master Yoda, who was smiling encouragingly at them all. She was not the only one to look for comfort. Anakin – as was his nature – has already climbed the steps into the temple. Ice was already creeping over the door above, the threat of being trapped for twenty days in the freezing dark, looming. She hurried after her friend, who had paused in the central temple room, and was frowning.

"What's wrong, Ani?" she felt the odd pressure to keep her voice down, as the other padawans began to skirt around them and head further into the temple.

He was squinting down the darkest passageway, into the dim misty beyond. "Can't you feel it?" his voice was loud, echoing off the walls – and she realised they were alone.

She shook her head, but went with him anyway.

As Anakin walked with purpose, through the winding rocky caverns as if he had memorised the route, Raiko became aware, with a sudden pressing panic – that she felt nothing. No pull, no whisper from the Force.

"In here!" Anakin's voice was gleeful. She followed him into the dead end cave, to see him standing in front of an ice structure, containing a small chip of what Raiko assumed was crystal. "Wow…" he breathed, his breath fogging in front of him. "Look how bright it is!"

Raiko frowned. "I don't see anything." Anakin shrugged, and pulled out his miniaturised ice-pick, and set about freeing the small crystal. Nervously, Raiko eyed the ceiling of the cavern, where the shards of ice dripping from the rock were starting shiver with the force of Anakin's efforts. She moved backwards, further into the cavern as they shook with more intensity. "Anakin, be careful – the ice-"

"YES!" Anakin pulled the shard free with a triumphant cry – and the ceiling collapsed around them. Ice fell in huge spear-like shafts, and Anakin leapt backwards, the air filling with icy mist and dust from collapsing rock. Raiko backpedalled quickly, as the ice structure crumbled, bringing rubble with it. The hard surface behind her cracked with the force of her collision with it, and Raiko turned as the ice crept closer. The ice wall behind her was cracked slightly, and Raiko pushed at it experimentally – watching as the cracks webbed outwards, before it shattered – revealing another cave, dark and ice-free but for another wall at the back. The dust settled as she backed into the cavern, too high for her to see over. "Raiko! Raiko! Are you alright?"

Raiko could dimly hear Anakin's voice, over the top of the pile of rock and ice. "I'm alright!" she responded

"Can you get over? I think I could climb it-"

A gust of wind rushed over her, blowing her hair around, come free from it's braided constraints in her mad struggle. She turned sharply – the faintest edge of _something_ coming from beyond. "I-I'll catch up with you." She responded faintly, squinting into the darkness. "I just want to… check this out."

"Are you sure?" Anakin still sounded worried.

"Yeah. I'll meet you out there." Raiko took a step into the cavern. At her neck, her skin began to tingle where her pearl sat bracketed in its immovable durasteel clasp. Her fingers went up absently, rubbing at where the necklace sat under her thick jacket. Her awareness of the Force seemed to not extend much further than emotional contact, or when she was deep in combat. So feeling distinct apprehension from within the cave confused her. "H-hello? Is someone there?" her voice echoed back at her, and the feeling of apprehension grew.

Something was shining in the flat wall of ice. _Could it be… her crystal?_

Raiko took another step forwards, reaching out and touching that apprehensive feeling coming from deeper in the cave. It seemed focussed now, fading in the face of her approach. Her pearl was itching again, pulsing with heat against her throat – and Raiko winced at the sensation, unzipping her jacket slightly, and retrieving the necklace, tugging it off to stare at the pearl. It swung, teasingly, on the end of the silver chain. That sensation of was back, confusion tinged with irritation again, sharper and clearer than ever – and Raiko regained her nerve, and rushed towards the source of the emotion, hoping to catch whoever was projecting their emotions so fiercely.

A shadowy figure was moving quickly, she could see them in the ice – and so she charged.

Raiko resounded off the solid surface with a thud. As she nursed her forehead, she felt a faint flicker of pain – and looked to the ice again.

Her own face looked back, her own emotions reflecting off of the icy mirror. Raiko stared disbelieving at her own wide lilac eyes, tangled mess of violet hair and developing Arcturian marks, so familiar to her – yet so alien at the same time. In the ice-mirror, something was glowing. Raiko squinted at her reflection, watching her eyes narrow in the mirror. Something in her hand was gleaming, beaming with white light.

Raiko gasped, and looked down at her own hand.

Her mother's first and last gift to her lay nestled innocently in her own grip – the Krayt Dragon pearl that must have cost a fortune. In the mirror it still glowed brightly, even as Raiko raised it to eyelevel – trying to find something different about it. She looked from the real pearl to the glowing reflection in confusion. "What?" she asked the reflection. "Where's my crystal?" she felt the pearl in her hand twitch, and she looked back – in complete disbelief, as the pearl fell from the unbreakable clasps that usually held it so secure. It dropped to the ground and Raiko yelped, darting for it before it could roll away. It resounded off the ice mirror and came rolling back to her. She stared at it – watching herself in the mirror as she bent to pick it up, the glow fading in the reflection as she picked it up, holding it tightly. "But… that's impossible." She said weakly.

 _Believe._

It wasn't an actual word, no real speech – but Raiko understood what the brush against her awareness meant. She needed to trust in the Force.

Stumbling over herself, she backed away from the ice-mirror, watching herself grow smaller and smaller in the reflection until she disappeared. Climbing the ice and rock pile up was difficult still clutching the pearl – but she was too afraid to let it go – grip tightening around it as she reached the top of the pile. She slid down the ice on the other side, paying the hard rocks no attention as they bruised her little body. She didn't know how long she had, but she knew she had lingered too long – and she needed to find Master Yoda, needed an explanation for what had happened, why she hadn't been led to a crystal.

She was afraid. Afraid that this was confirmation that she wasn't supposed to be a Jedi at all.

To her surprise, Anakin was waiting for her still, at the foot of the destruction.

"Are you alright?" he asked, eyes wide and worried.

Raiko took a shaky breath. "No." she whispered. Anakin made a wordless noise of distress, and threw his arm around her shoulder, and with all the confidence that he had led them there, sped their way out of the winding maze of rock. By the time they had reached the man-made structure of the ancient temple, the door was nearly frozen over. Anakin just picked up his pace, dragging her with him.

Out in the fading light of the day, Raiko felt some of the strange atmosphere that had settled over her lift. Now, embarrassment crept over her and even as Anakin urged her towards Master Yoda – she found herself shoving the pearl deep into her pocket and shaking off his concern.

* * *

Later that night, the moonlight staining everything a brilliant silver, Raiko found herself in front of a door that was not her own. It was late, but he wasn't asleep either, she could feel his awake mind.

She didn't know who else to turn to. But she had to know if she would be kicked out of the Order for it.

She didn't have to knock. The door opened and a familiar face appeared. Raiko held out her pearl. Under the moonlight, it was glowing, with the same luminescence it had in the caves.

 _"What do I do?"_

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**


End file.
